Surtout ne
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS Harry Potter/Le Visiteur du Futur. La bataille finale, le dernier acte, la fin d'une époque, peut-elle bien se passe quand LE Visiteur du Futur débarque pour sauver le monde?


**Disclamer: le monde de HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR et ****le personnage du Visiteur appartient à François Descraques, Frenchnerd.  
><strong>

**Genre:** heu... Humour, stupidité, parodie, y'a pas à chercher!

**Autre:** heu... une idée qui date enfin mise en forme... enfin, si on peut dire ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Surtout ne..<br>**

Les flashs, la lumières, les couleurs volent dans cette nuit sans étoile, cette nuit macabre et sanglante.

Des bruits d'explosions résonnent une nouvelle fois, un corps tombe un nouvelle fois. Que se soit du camp adverse ou celui duquel on appartient, les pertes sont lourdes. Il n'y a pas, plus de temps à perdre, la guerre doit cesser. Mais elle ne le pourra qu'à l'instant où une des figure tombera. Voldemort? Harry Potter?

Le garçon à peine d'âgé dix-sept ans ne peut quitter de ses yeux verts émeraudes ceux rouges sanglants de l'abomination de la nature qui lui fait face, un homme âgé accrochait à sa vie. Une domination farouche faiblit le pauvre jeune homme, un sourire du diable nait sur la bouche sans lèvres de l'homme qui sème la terreur.

Dans la tête du jeune homme, le temps est comme ralenti, il entend ses battements de cœur, les souffles et la respirations des êtres qui l'entourent, ses sens sont comment démultipliés, tout est plus fort, ses perceptions lui donnent le vertige. Il puise ses forces dans celle des autres, son obstination dans les sourires qu'il a perdu. Il ne faut pas perdre.

Une minime faiblesse déstabilise le lord noir à la perte de son cher serpent. Harry Potter en profite, il se relève de la pluie de sors que lui lançait le sorcier, il se relève et s'apprête à lancer le sors fatal pour arrêter tout cela. Il s'apprête à le faire lorsque soudainement un homme habillé de guenilles tomba littéralement sur Voldemort, lui faisant ainsi perdre sa baguette et lui donnant un aspect pitoyable et impuissant.

Cet homme avait la tête ensanglanté, les blessures barraient son visage et ses vêtements lui donnaient un air d'abrutis. Celui-ci se reprit beaucoup plus vite qu'Harry et d'autres qui avaient compris l'intrusion étrange du nouveau venu. L'homme prit donc position et cria assez fort pour que quelques combats alentours s'arrêtent:

- NON, surtout ne TUES pas cet homme!

Il y eu un petit silence bizarre de quelques secondes jusqu'à que le sauveur demanda:

- Heu.. Ben pourquoi?

- Parce que sinon, voilà ce qu'il va se passer, d'abord tu vas lancer ton sors QUI va marcher, enfin non il marche pas vraiment car il n'a pas de jambes...m'enfin il va fonctionner, TUANT ainsi cet homme là, dit-il en se tournant vers le dit homme à terre qui cherchait sa baguette, ah mais il est MOCHE! C'est humain ça?... Bref, tu vas donc réussir à TUER cet .. heu.. homme, entrainant ainsi la fin d'une guerre..

- Ah ben c'est cool alors, répondit le brun avec un air légèrement stupide.

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT! Car cela entrainera le début de la création de SECTES, oui de sectes, aussi bien sorcière que moldu d'ailleurs... Les sectes seront de plus en plus nombreuses, ça sera une VÉRITABLE ère, et ton fils, le second que tu auras avec une rousse, deviendra un maitre de secte voulant supprimer la population blonde platine du globe, blonde platine, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais bon... Créant un anti-aryennisme tellement puissant que même les petits vieux aux cheveux blonds y passeront.

- Ah ouai quand même, dit alors Harry en regardant, halluciné, l'homme ensanglanté qui lui faisait face.

- AHHH mais laisse moi finir bordel! s'exclama l'étrange homme. Les Pays du Nord feront alors une coalition puisque c'est dans ces pays qu'il y a le plus de blonds platines, il y aura des migrations de personnes âgées dans ces pays. De plus, les personnes ayant des cheveux blancs ou dit "gris" seront selon un certain degrés blessés. Tout cela amènera alors ainsi le monde à une troisième guerre mondial, des blonds et blancs contre tout les autres, ce qui est une différence numérique énorme. Et en 2075, le leader contre les blonds, à 63 ans aura son premier cheveux blanc, déclenchant chez lui un élan de folie qui détruira le MONDE!

Les personnes qui regardaient la scène sentaient que c'était très bizarre, il y avait eu un très gros blanc où tout le monde, que se soit Mangemort ou résistant, avaient regardé l'homme en se disant que c'était pas possible. Au moins le visiteur avait arrêté de gesticuler dans tous les sens, ce qui était un plus car certains commençaient tout de même à sentir un léger mal de mer arriver.

- Excusez-moi? dit Voldemort en brisant le silence ambiant.

Le visiteur se tourna vers le plus-grand-mage-de-tous-les-temps-à-la-tronche-de-serpent-écrabouillé, eut un petit sursaut, et répondit d'un ton condescendant :

- Heu.. Ouiiii?

- Et si c'est moi qui l'achève avant, il se passe quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Heu... Très bonne question, car dans l'Histoire avec un grand "H", tu as perdu, et il se passe ce que j'ai raconté, donc j'en sais rien de ce que tu deviens.

- Je suis conscient que ce qu'il se passera est horrible, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser cet homme en vie, s'écria le Survivant.

L'étrange personne s'approcha de Harry d'un pas confiant, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit:

- Excuse-moi gamin, mais tu dois mourir, je ne peux pas laisser le monde être détruit.

D'un geste rapide, le visiteur enfonça son poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme et en profita pour lui subtiliser sa baguette, pour disparait quelques secondes après.

L'ensemble des résistants étaient choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, où aucun n'avait pu esquissé un geste pour empêcher la déstabilisation. Un rire de dément déchira la nuit, Bellatrix Lestrange s'étranglait de ce rire qui lui est si caractéristique. Il fut rapidement suivit pas celui d'autres Mangemorts, ainsi qu'un rictus arrogant qui se plaqua sur les lèvres de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le grand mage noir récupéra sa baguette, il avança par petits pas vers Harry encore au sol, et comme tout grand méchant qui se respecte, il éclata alors d'un rire sifflant en levant son arme un peu en hauteur histoire de lui donner un effet de style.

- Hé bien hé bien, quel intéressant personnage.. ou pas, dans tous les cas, je vais enfin pouvoir en finir avec toi Potter. Mais évitons les gros discours, comme on dit, des faits plutôt qu'un gros discours alors prépares-toi à mourir.

- Mais mon dieu comme c'est kitsch! s'étonna le brun ayant reprit son souffle.

- Qu..Quoi?

- Tu m'excuseras, mais tu peux pas le nier.

Harry essayait de gagner du temps, de faire durer le spectacle car ainsi ses camarades et les êtres en capes noir ne se battaient plus.

- POTTER!

Le sorcier aux yeux rouges releva sa baguette et commença à prononcer LA formule de mort.

- AVADA KE...

Il ne put cependant pas continuer car un personnage lui tomba sur la littéralement sur la tête, le faisant de nouveau valsé, lui et sa baguette, la tête dans l'herbe.

- Oh, mais pourquoi il choisit toujours de se placer sur MON train atterrissage? ... Mouai, BREF. Excusez, mais, me revoilà!

- Vous allez me rendre ma baguette? Agressa le garçon aux cheveux couleur ébène.

- Non mais.. Comment tu parles jeune homme? Tes parents ne t'ont jamais éduqué?

- ...

- AH oui! Désolé, les retour dans le temps, et autre, j'ai les idées qui s'embrouillent parfois, et tu comprends, je les ai vu hier donc.. Enfin je raconte ma vie, et blablabla, donc j'étais venus dire, je suis allé voir en en fin de compte ce heu.. Voldy? J'ai lu.. m'enfin, ce gars va mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans à peu prés un an, deux mois, et seize jours, donc ça m'arrangerais juste que tu le tues pas.

- Mais enfin! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça mort change le fait que j'aurais un enfant qui voudra éradiquer les blonds, s'énerva alors l'Élu.

L'homme bizarre s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son élan. Son visage prit un aspect sérieux, il ramena sa main à son menton pour réfléchir.

- Mais c'est vrai ça... Attendez, je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dois vérifier le futur si c'est toi qui meurs ce que ça change.

Et dans un élan, le visiteur disparu à nouveau.

- Oh la boulette, murmura Harry.

Voldemort un peu plus loin fit craquer son dos.

- Oh làlà mon arthrite, heum.. Donc, je peux te tuer non? Attendez.. Il a dit quoi? Je.. je vais mourir? Impossible, impossible pour moi! Et d'une crise cardiaque, une mort de vieux quoi! Bon, pas grave, enfin si, mais toi, je dois au moins te tuer toi. Je ne peux pas laisser dire à mon titre posthume que je n'ai pas été capable de trucider un gamin de 17 balais.

Un peu plus loin de la, Bellatrix ne riait plus, mais c'est quoi ce bordel! se demandait-elle. Pourquoi son maitre vénéré avait l'air si stupide? Pourquoi l'asticot brun semblait paumé? Pourquoi plus personnes ne se battaient et attendaient la suite des évènements? Pourquoi cette saloperie de bataille finale parait en cacahouète?

Une histoire de fin du monde annoncé par un abruti qui disait aller dans le futur et passer, prédisant une mort des plus normal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'ailleurs, une fin du monde pas beaucoup plus intelligente. Peut-être que si elle-même n'attendait pas ce que l'autre crétin allait venir dire et qu'elle se remettait à tuer ces pauvres résistants, elle arriverait elle à régner, non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à trahir son maitre, cela était inconcevable. C'est alors qu'elle vit, à quelques pas d'elle, la brunette sang-de-bourbe, s'assoir dans l'herbe. Elle s'approcha de la demoiselle doucemen, elle aurait pu la tuée si elle l'avait voulu, mais quelque chose l'empêcher de le faire.

- Tu fais quoi? questionna-t-elle curieuse qu'elle ne serre même pas l'emprise de sa baguette.

- Je regarde, ce qu'il se passe devant est tellement n'importe quoi, que j'ai l'impression que c'est dans ma tête et que je suis devenue aliénée.

La femme d'âge mûr soupira, la jeune fille était globalement dans son même état d'esprit, et oui, un taré qui débarque et voilà qu'ils parlent de mal de dos et s'insulte comme des gamins.

L'homme revint peu après évitant cette fois d'un cheveux le mage noir.

- Bon et bien.. C'est drôle vous allez dire, mais... en fait, le fait que je vous déstabilise, ta empêcher toi, le gamin à lunettes, de tuer lui, l'homme à tronche de serpent, se faisait, je t'ai empêché de retourner à l'intérieur du château pour aider les autres à mettre fin à cette bataille, et juste que je change cela, hé bien, ça sauve le futur, donc tu peux maintenant trucider ce bonhomme. Allez hop, cadeau. Termina l'ensanglanté en lui lançant sa baguette, pour ensuite disparaitre sans demander son reste.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il y eut un blanc, suivit d'une énorme explosion de rage d'avant l'arrêt de la dernière action qui aurait du être.

Hermione ne releva plus vite grâce à la jeunesse qui nageait dans son sang, et attaqua Bellatrix d'une froideur sans précédent, la femme aux cheveux noir et à l'air droguée ne put rien faire face au sors, mourir parce qu'elle était vieille et qu'elle avait eu un élancement dans les jambes... la honte.

Le Survivant vaincu, il mit à terre cet homme de prés de quatre-vingt ans, celui qui dominait un bon nombre de sorciers par son nom. Mais le fait qu'il gagna ne le décrispa pas, l'étrange visiteur avait dit quelque chose. Il vu alors Fred et Georges, les yeux pleins de larmes courir vers lui.

...Ginny était morte, sa réponse avait été simple, si lui ne devait pas mourir et que Voldemort devait mourir, si lui vieillissait, pour empêcher la troisième guerre mondial moldu et sorcière, un seul des géniteur de l'enfant devait mourir, et cela avait été Ginny.

* * *

><p>Bon bon, la fin est peut-être moins drôle, c'est peut-être lourd comme humour, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, j'avais juste envie de l'écrire, j'avais besoin de mettre cette image du visiteur du futur dans le monde de Harry Potteu, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et qui sont venus zieuter ce OS juste comme ça, le visiteur du Futur est une Web-série, que je trouve vraiment fun et intéressante que vous pouvez voir sur Dailymotion, il y a deux saison, une terminée d'une vingtaine d'épisodes et une seconde en cour de diffusion. Au pire, vous taper <strong>Frenchnerd<strong> sur google et hop.

J'espère tout de même que ça a plus à certain.


End file.
